


Daddy Lucius

by corruptfiction (orphan_account)



Series: Shota Harry Potterverse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caning, Daddy Kink, Extremely Dubious Consent, Harry is a second year, M/M, Object Insertion, Pedophilia, VERY UNDERAGE, adult/child - Freeform, first non-con, size kink (ish), then dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 05:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14302065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/corruptfiction
Summary: Lucius Malfoy meets Harry Potter before second year starts. He decides to have fun. Harry doesn't really want to, not yet.TW: adult/child, rape/non-con elements.





	Daddy Lucius

    Lucius hovered over the young Potter when they met for the first time. When he pulled the boy close to look at his scar, his eyes scanned over Harry's whole body, so much smaller than his own. He let go of the second-year and stared at him, with just a hint of a smirk on his face.  
  
    He had his plans.  
  
+  +  +  
  
    Waking up in an unknown room, spread out nude on bed not his own, Harry glanced around the room, trying to decipher where he was. When the long-haired blond man entered the room with the _swish_ of his robes and the tapping of his cane on the floor with each step, Harry noticed the gleam in his light eyes. Malfoy Manor, that must be where he was.  
  
    Lucius caressed the small boy's cheek. "Ah, you are finally awake. Now the fun can begin." The smirk returned to his face, just as deviant as before in the store, maybe even more so. Harry tried to push him away as the man leaned toward him, but magical restraints held him in place. Lucius pulled back just before their lips could touch.  
  
    He undressed himself in front of Harry before climbing onto the silk bedsheets and straddling Harry's chest. His cock pressed against Harry's closed lips.  
  
    "Open up."  
  
    Harry shook his head so hard that it hurt, but Lucius stilled him. One hand came up to squeeze Harry's nose, cutting off the airway until Harry spluttered and opened his mouth to get a deep gulp of air. As soon as the mouth opened, Lucius thrust in, cock immediately hitting the back of the boy's throat. Harry retched, less from gag reflex and more from being forced into the sexual act.  
  
    Thrusting slowly at first, Lucius's slender fingers tangle in the soft hair of the young boy. Harry's tongue unintentionally flicked against the head from time to time, causing the Malfoy to moan softly. His thrusts increased in speed, getting harsher until he pulled out and cum shot out of his cock, over Harry's face. Harry grimaced at the feeling.  
  
    Lucius chuckled and scraped some of the cum off with two of his fingers, which he then used to pry open Harry's mouth and press them in. Harry did his best to keep his mouth closed, but Lucius was significantly stronger than him. After the cum-coated fingers were in his mouth he gave little sucks out of curiosity - it was already in his mouth, so he couldn't go back. might as well try it. The salty substance left his mouth tasting bitter, but Lucius continued to scoop up the cum there was and feed it to him until his face was almost entirely 'clean'.  
  
    When Lucius pulled his fingers out the last time, Harry's tongue shot out, awaiting more. The older grinned and got off of him. With a quiet spell under his breath, he flipped Harry from his back to all fours.  
  
    His fingers squeezed at the soft flesh of Harry's bottom before he lifted his cane. With practiced ease, his cane thudded against that soft flesh, leaving a light red mark. Harry cried out in minor pain at the feeling of it smacking into him, and hung his head. "Please, Malfoy, st-stop-"  
  
    "Call me 'Daddy', not Malfoy."  
  
    "I-I don't want to.." Harry whined. Another _thwack_ of the cane and tears pricked at Harry's eyes, and he realized that struggling against the older Malfoy wouldn't help him. "Daddy, please stop.."  
  
    Lucius hit the cane against him a few more times before his hands massaged the reddened skin. Another spell muttered quietly and slick was produced on his fingers, which started to press eagerly into Harry's hole. When two fingers were in he scissored them, spurred on by moans from the young boy, who couldn't help his reactions when his prostate was directly pressed upon. After adding a third and fourth finger, almost fisting the boy, Lucius pulled his fingers out and wiped the slick off on the sheets. He opened up a nearby dresser and searched around for something he could put in the stretched out hole.  
  
    The first thing he could find was a Remembrall, and while it was a bit bigger than he had planned, he thought it would still fit. He pressed part of the ball against Harry's waiting hole, using the cane to push it in easier. Harry moaned as he was stretched further by it, and it rested snugly against his prostate, causing him to arch into the feelings.  
  
    Lucius thrust the cane in and out of him, Harry jolting every time it brushed the Remembrall against his prostate and making him rock back on the cane. Harry tried to fuck himself on the cane, gasping and moaning loudly as it was pushed in and out of him. He clenched around it, needily begging, "Please, Daddy.."  
  
    It was obvious when he came, even though it was still dry, his entire body shuddering as he collapsed onto the bed. Lucius removed the cane and Remembrall from his hole, which gaped open with their removal. He knelt behind Harry on the bed and lined his cock up with the loose hole, thrusting in, his face of pure bliss. Harry's little cock hardened as the tall man enveloped him in his arms and each sharp thrust rammed into his prostate.  
  
    "M-more, please, Daddy," Harry moaned out between panting breaths. Lucius's long fingers played with the little pink nipples on his chest and Harry tried to simultaneously lean into those touches while rolling his hips toward the cock impaling him. They moved against each other, each trying to feel as much pleasure as they could.  
  
    Harry's hole clenching around his cock as the boy orgasmed again was what set Lucius off, pulling out in a rush to try to get the cum over the boy. Some still came out in his hole, but much of it fell over his ass and thighs. Lucius held the boy close to his chest.  
  
    "Daddy.." Harry murmured, face flushed pink with arousal. He wanted more of the good feelings.


End file.
